The Fool And The Flying Ship
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Peter he always thought life was just fine for him. That is until his dad dies and had nowhere else to go. Until he discovered a flying ship. And once he discovered it he then knew his adventure was about to begin.
1. Chapter 1

The Royal Kingdom

In the country of Russia in the year 1535 there was the royal kingdom the only kingdom that mattered to the country back then.

Now there was only one rule you either rule or kneel to your leader.

So let's just say that was life back then.

Anyway there was a king and his name was Sir Robert and how he became the king is quite interesting.

You see the old king was well dying because apparently no one knew what happened because he would never tell them why.

So when he passed away Sir Robert then took over and has been king ever since then.

Of course rumor has been coming that his reign might be ending or maybe his trusted friend could back stab him and take over the throne.

So in a way no one really knows what will happen next.

Now he does have a daughter and her name is Katie and she's the princess.

But since no one has offered her marriage, then there's no wedding for now.

What they didn't know was there would be someone would marry her.

She just didn't know it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Meet Peter

Meanwhile in a village far away there was a boy who was just living life normally.

That boy was Peter and he was a bit shy when it came to his personally.

Now he well didn't really have many friends at all and he someday wished he had some.

He lived with his dad Sergei and has been his only child since his mother passed away when he was a kid.

Let's just say his life early on wasn't so easy.

He always wished life would be better for him and he never forgot his wish ever since.

Now you would think for him life wouldn't get any worse right?

Well unfortunately for him life wouldn't be the same and let's just say it would be quite sad.


	3. Chapter 3

R.I.P Sergei

It all began when Sergei started coughing and Peter was worried.

So a doctor came to see what was going on and he revealed that he's sick and won't last for long.

Peter then knew he had to be there for him so he stayed by his side and was there for him.

But when he died Peter didn't really know what to do now that he's gone.

He then knew without him he had nowhere else to go.

And without anywhere else to go he was alone and without a family.


	4. Chapter 4

Lost And Alone

Peter was then going from village to village looking for food and maybe some clothes.

Since he had nowhere else to go he well had to make the best of it and well sometimes he wished this would've never happened in the first place.

So in a way he was providing for himself and he knew it was the only option.

But what he didn't know was an adventure was coming.

He just didn't know it yet.


	5. Chapter 5

The Flying Ship

While he was walking he then saw something that he thought was the one thing he's never seen: a flying ship.

He wanted to know if someone was flying the ship but he came on board he then found out that no one was on the ship but only him.

So in a way the ship came in mysteriously and since no one has ever seen it before it was quite mysterious.

Let's just say it was quite a mystery where the ship came from.

When he was on board, he looked around and saw what the ship looked like and knew this could be his escape.

So he started the engine and the next thing he knew the ship started to fly.

Once it started he then took the wheel and started his adventure and it was just the beginning.

Let's just say it would be quite an adventure for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Flying In The Air

Once Peter was in the air, he finally for the first time since Sergei passed away has finally found the adventure he's been dreaming about.

He felt like he was the king of the world.

Of course he also knew that now that he had the flying ship he then knew this was his chance to maybe just maybe find some new friends.

So he took this opportunity to find some new friends and what he didn't know was that he would make friends and they would join him on his adventure.

Let's just say his life was about to get a whole lot better.


	7. Chapter 7

Meet Oliver

So when he landed in a nearby forest, he then knew this is where a new friend could be.

Just then he heard a gunshot and took cover just in case.

He then went to see who fired the shot.

And when he saw who did it he was quite surprised to see who really did it.

"Dammit it, that damn thing would've been mine." he then said

"Excuse me sir?" Peter then asked him

"Who's there?" he then asked him

"It's only me sir." Peter then replied

"Oh really and also what the hell are you doing with a flying ship?" he then asked him

"Well I found this and I decided to go on my own adventure and I was hoping you could join me." he then replied

"Sure because since there's really nothing to hunt here I guess going with you is the only chance I got." he then said

And so he then climbed on board and off they went to see if anyone else will join their adventure.


	8. Chapter 8

Meet John And Michelle

While they were flying in the air, Peter then saw two children alone and lost.

It did kinda remind him of his past so he decided to go see if they would join his adventure.

"Excuse me are you two lost?" Peter then asked him

They both shaked their heads and it showed him that they were lost indeed.

"How about you guys climb on board and join the adventure?" he then asked them

They then agreed and came on board and Peter then knew that he finally had the one thing he's been missing: friends.

Of course they would face an obstacle on their adventure and let's just say it would push Peter to his limits.

But they didn't know it yet.


	9. Chapter 9

The Blizzard

Just then Peter saw something that he would rather avoid: a nasty blizzard.

"Hey guys I suggest you get ready." he then said to them

And so the others got in the under part of the ship.

Once Peter got warm clothes on he then decided to brave the storm.

He then knew this was for Sergei.

So when the ship went into the blizzard Peter grabbed the steering wheel and never letted go.

The blizzard was quite tough but Peter made sure to hang on to the wheel and hopefully get the ship out of the blizzard.

Once they made it out of the blizzard, he couldn't believe it at all because he thought the ship wouldn't make it but yet it did.

When the others came up they were quite surprised that Peter made it out of the blizzard alive and the ship not wrecked.

"Peter I got to give it to you you saved our lives and the ship is just fine." Oliver then said to him

So it was clear to him that he knew what to do when the blizzard came.

He then knew that maybe the royal Czar's daughter would be impressed by what he did.

So they then went to the royal kingdom.


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome To The Royal Kingdom

Once the ship finally landed near the kingdom Peter Oliver John and Michelle all went to see if the king would be interested in them.

Of course the guards then thought they were intruders but they then letted them in.

When the king then heard what Peter did he was quite impressed with him and he then knew he was truly a brave person.

Just then Katie his daughter was hearing of what Peter did and she was quite impressed with him so much that she asked him to marry.

He then said yes to her and their lives was about to get a whole lot better.


	11. Chapter 11

Happily Ever After

And so Peter and Katie were married.

Oliver would later on become the most impressive hunter in the kingdom.

And as for John and Michelle well they would eventually get adopted and have a family to care for them.

As for Sir Robert well he's still king but at least he knows he had someone to be the new king when he's done.

And they all lived happily ever after.

THE END.


End file.
